herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuma Chitose
Yuma Chitose is a character from Puella Magi Oriko Magica. She is an orphan whose parents were killed by a witch. Kyoko is her current caretaker. Personality Yuma alternates between acts of maturity and childishness, showing delight in small things and childlike affection towards Kyoko, but also seriousness when events require it. She can be hot-headed and prone to spontaneous acts and much like Madoka, exhibits insecurity and a strong feeling of self-worthlessness. In Yuma's case, this could be explained by her backstory as an abused child and orphan. Yuma, like other magical girls, exhibits a desire to help others and contracts to help Kyoko. Like other girls, it isn't a completely selfless desire; Yuma has a fear of being abandoned and wishes to keep Kyoko alive and well as her caretaker. History Yuma Chitose, a girl of elementary school age, watches a witch attack that kills her family. Kyoko saves Yuma from the witch, and takes pity on her. Kyoko takes Yuma under her wing and tries to teach Yuma her values while they live as loners outside of society—doing such things as sneaking into public baths. When Yuma is nearly hurt during a battle with a witch, Kyoko discovers cigarette burns on Yuma's head. She reveals that she was raised as an abused child. Her parents always argued, causing her father to never be home, while her mother physically and emotionally abused her by scarring her with cigarette burn marks on her forehead underneath her hair and telling her she is worthless. The two bond over a common troubled past with their families. One night, while Kyoko is out hunting witches, Oriko appears to Yuma in Kyoko's hotel room. Oriko tells Yuma that Kyoko is going to die if something isn't done, and Yuma rushes off to find her friend. While showing affection for Kyoko, Yuma goes against her advice and contracts with Kyubey to become a magical girl. Yuma wanted to help Kyoko and become stronger, and she feared being left behind and suffering more abuse. She feared being useless, as Oriko told her she was in order to scare her into going. After making the contract, Yuma saved Kyoko's life with her new healing powers. When Kyoko and Yuma meet up with Mami, who is investigating the recent string of Puella Magi murders and came to ask if they knew anything about it, Mami stares at Kyoko and comments, "How strange." Yuma mistakes this for bullying and flips Mami's skirt in retaliation, making Mami cry. Yuma promises to "take care" of anyone who bullies her caretaker. Kyoko corrects her, but thanks her for trying. Kyoko then asks Mami if she knows anyone named "Oriko," as Kyoko wants to get back at her for convincing Yuma to contract with Kyubey. Mami doesn't, and they go their separate ways. She appears again with Kyoko inside the barrier formed by Kirika and Oriko around Mitakihara Middle School, and helps save Mami from the witch's familiars. Kyoko and Yuma were told about the situation by Kyubey. The three of them then continue to the center of the barrier, where Kirika, Oriko and Homura are battling. When they arrive, Kirika realizes she's outmatched as she is, and transforms into a witch. The causes Yuma, Mami and Kyoko to lose their concentration on the battle as they process this horrible truth. When Yuma tries to heal Kyoko and Mami, they refuse and tell her to run. They feel it's better to die as they are than become witches. Yuma blasts one of Kirika's attacks away, and tells Mami and Kyoko that even if they may turn into monsters some day, that day is not this one. Together, the three defeat Kirika's witch form. With Oriko backed into a corner, the battle seems to be finished, but the girl takes one last shot using a piece of Kirika's body before she finally dies. This attack goes through Kyubey, and hits Madoka, who was behind a wall. Unfortunately, Yuma is too late to heal Madoka and save her life. Homura rewinds time, creating a new timeline. Powers, Weapons & Abilities Yuma's magic manifests as healing powers. Because her wish was to help/save Kyoko (the specific wording is not known), she is able to heal Kyoko's wounds from her battles with witches. Her offense capabilities come in the form of a staff with an over-sized ball that sports a cat's tail. This staff, when slammed into the ground, causes it to shake. The tremors make it difficult for an enemy to move. Trivia *Due to being featured on Oriko Magica's first volume cover, many fans erroneously assumed Yuma was the titular Oriko. *Yuma is the Madoka Magica franchise's second cat-girl. The first is Satomi Usagi. *She is the youngest of all the Puella Magi showcased in the franchise so far, though her exact age is unknown. *Many fans have noted the similarities between Yuma and Touhou Project's Kisume, well as the common fan depiction of Touhou Project's Daiyousei. The artist of Oriko Magica has drawn Touhou fanart. Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain